H.E.L.G.A
An old communist war machine created in secret during the Cold War, H'''eavy E'xtermination' L'and' G'unner' A'ndroid used to be a servant to the Red Lotus after a couple of their agents found her rusting away in an old hidden bunker. But after being shown true compassion (and a little bit of reprogramming) H.E.L.G.A switched sides and joined the Delta Pack, becoming their Powerhouse and main mode of transportation, though her comrades will admit that she tends to take her role a bit too seriously. Characteristics *'Name': '''H'eavy''' E'xtermination' L'and' G'unner' A'ndroid *'Aliases': H.E.L.G.A, Big Girl, Commie, Hellie *'Age': 60 *'Hair': none *'Eye (optical sensor): Pink *'''Likes: Communism (Formerly....?) Lucy (Constantly praises her, and is a massive suck up to her as well) Guns, being powerful, being the victor, having a family. *'Dislikes': The Delta Pack/Lucy being insulted, Coco to a degree (The two often get into fights), The Red Lotus, being used, loneliness (Not just her, but other people feeling lonely) Lucy being hurt, Lucy being upset, Lucy being usurped, anything negative involving Lucy, Wasps. *'Family': Communist Engineers (Creators) The Red Lotus (First adopted family) The Delta Pack (Second/True adopted Family) Appearance Bipedal Since H.E.L.G.A is supposed to be a large robot designed for war, she would have to be quite bulky. Fortunately for her, she is. For starters H.E.L.G.A's torso is comprised of three parts: Chest, Waist and Pelvis. The chest in particular being the front of her vehicle, and it's angled in a way that simulates......breasts. Oh yes. Her upper arms are protected by round shoulder pads that hang over them, and her lower arms possess not hands, but large serrated pincer-like claws that can cut through solid steel. Her legs are composed of thin, lanky thighs with the lower legs tapering down into a sort of bell-bottom design, with a large four-toed feet ending them off. In addition to this, The doors of H.E.L.G.A's alternate mode fold outwards and connect lengthwise, giving her a sort of trench coat look that reaches halfway down her shins. A single neon pink light serves as H.E.L.G.A's eye, and the rest of her face a flat slab serving as a sort of face-mask. Instead of typical hair, H.E.L.G.A has a sort of metal cap with a sharp fin at the front brow. A long segmented armor piece extends around the back of the helmet, simulating hair. In addition, H.E.L.G.A's lower legs, helmet, trench coat piece, lower arms, shoulder pads, chest, and pelvis are coated in a dark military green, and her upper legs, face plate, feet, upper arms, claws and waist are cast in Gun-metal grey. To top this all off, H.E.L.G.A has two large artillery rifles mounted on her back, of which she can lower to fire in front of her. Aside from her pincers, these are H.E.L.G.A's preferred weapons in the field, as a single shot can tear a heavily armored tanks clean in half. Being a large combat droid, H.E.L.G.A lacks any sort of embarrassing parts, therefore she has no need for clothes. Besides, no human clothes would ever fit her body anyway. However, during her time with the Red Lotus, H.E.L.G.A has been outfitted with unique sensors hidden underneath her hull. These sensors act just like the human nervous system, giving H.E.L.G.A the sensation of feeling just like a naked human. Granted increased temperatures don't effect her, and the heightened sensation of being barefoot not only allows her to sense the vibrations in the ground to detect incoming threats, but also prevents her from stepping on anything disgusting or valuable. Though despite always feeling like she's in her birthday suit, H.E.L.G.A doesn't seem to give a shit, and as such takes stride in being nude. Still, H.E.L.G.A possess a large tarp with a brown and green camouflage pattern. She only uses it to, well, camouflage herself really, though it doesn't really work as well as she would like. H.E.L.G.A never wears it for warmth because she doesn't feel cold, but whenever her pack goes on missions to cold places, she wears it just to feel included. One final thing to note is that due to the old nature of her metal, H.E.L.G.A's body often creaks or moans whenever she moves, making it difficult to maneuver quietly and it tends to get on her comrades' nerves. Especially Coco's as it distracts from her work. Vehicle Unlike her fellow Pack members, H.E.L.G.A can't exactly change into a form that would fit in with a regular crowd, however she doesn't seem to mind not being able to go on spy missions, and cares only about the battle and assisting her Pack during one. To compensate for that desire, H.E.L.G.A has the ability to change into a BRDM-2 4x4 Amphibious Scout car to literally carry the pack from different areas in a hurry. Granted she does stick out like a sore thumb on highways, but she never needs to be stealthy. H.E.L.G.A is a war robot after all. Background WIP Personality When she was first created, H.E.L.G.A was as about as intellegent and emotionally active as.....well a robot built for war honestly. This personality persisted until she was shut down near the end of the cold war, and when the Red Lotus dicovered her, Hysterica wanted her to be loyal to their cause, and so order her best engineer to reprogram her. When she was brought back online, H.E.L.G.A showed an undying loyalty to the werewolf terrorist, even going as far as to literally kissing her feet, something that made Hysterica feel incredible pride. However, H.E.L.G.A's loyalties were changed when the Delta pack severely damaged her. Their best engineer Coco repaired her and thought she would be useful, and so reprogrammed her to follow Lucy's orders. Of course Lucy wasn't on board with forcing another person to be loyal to her, but by then H.E.L.G.A came back online, and of course her motives were changed. Now she showed incredible loyalty to Lucy, attempting to kiss her feet as well, before Lucy stopped her in embarrassment. And that brings up H.E.L.G.A's main trait: Loyalty. Granted since her reboot she has gained a proper vocabulary, but she still isn't the brightest and mostly uses it for either praising Lucy or yelling complete nonsense in anger. And of course, H.E.L.G.A possesses unyielding obedience to Lucy, constantly praising her and follows every single one of her orders without question, no matter what. She also has very, very low tolerance for anyone who is opposed or even questions Lucy's leadership, often calling them "none believers" or "imbeciles". Thanks to Coco sometimes criticizing Lucy's actions, this often leads to H.E.L.G.A getting into petty fights for her "insolence" as she calls it. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Transformation': Able to change from robot to APC *'Super Inhuman Strength' *'Durable Hull' *'Advanced Optical sensors: '(Advanced for 1957 at least) Skills *'Strategic mind' *'Hand-to-hand combat' *'Unintentionally violent interrogation tactics' *'Knowledge of Firearms' *'Knitting' Equipment/Weaponry *'Sharp claws' *'Dual Artillery Rifles' *'Wrist mounted Gatling Gun (Left hand)' *'Wrist mounted Flamethrower (Right hand)' *'''Camouflage Tarp: '''Uses as a cloak Relationships H.E.L.G.A's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation